pripara_fandomfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Paruru Live ~Iris Selection~
Idol: Haruna Shimazaki Coord: Genie in Love Coord Cyalume Coord: Royale Star Cyalume Coord Canción: Genie (JPN. ver) ---- Paruru: ¿Alguien llamaba~? Público: ¡PARURU! ¡HARUNYAN! Paruru: *risita* Apresúrense y diganme su urgente deseo~ No tengo problema en concederlo... Porque, los quiero a todos~ Público: ¡CONCEDEME MI DESEO, PARURU-SAMA! ¡PARURU~! Paruru: Ara~, parece que al final, su deseo era verme, no es así? *risita* ---- oyobi desu ka nee iikaketa S.O.S wa maji da hora masa ni koko de sunao janakya nanika negau nara kimi to koi ni ochita Genie yo kireigoto tte yori mo jikochuu no hou ga mashi ne mazu wa iwanakya wakannai desho kotoba wa igai ni mo maryoku wo himeteru no shoujiki na kimi no yume wa sou yo kono hoshi wa omoidoori futari nara nozomidoori mirai sae mo omitooshi kanaete ageru koko ni iru wa I’m genie for you boy (Come on) kimi mo kureba I’m genie for your wish suki ni nareba I’m genie for your dream motto nareba I’m genie for your world kakugo dekita taikutsu na ndeshou onaji hibi wa mae ni susumu nara mushiro hade na tsuyoki no Go sain kimi wa Superstar, shining star, superstar ---- MAKING DRAMA SWITCH ON!! En una habitación polvorienta, parece que el espectador busca algo, mientras abre cajas y arroja distintas cosas viejas por el aire, se encuentra con una lámpara, como la de la película de Aladdin. La observa durante un momento, y entonces la frota. Se produce una chispa dorada, y entonces una explosión del mismo color. Paruru aparece, sentada en un pequeño trono que se suspende en el aire. Paruru: ¿Tu deseo es...? La escena cambia, la puerta de una limusina se abre, el espectador sale de esta, siendo recibido por cámaras tomando fotos, periodistas intentando hacer preguntas, y muchos fans detrás de un listón rojo. Paruru: Vamos~. *Parece ser que está al lado del espectador, tomándole el brazo* I wish ~CelebxRomance Life~ tsujitsuma awasu you ni (awasu you ni) unmei ni tobinotte (Yeah) ki no muku hou e doraibu desho (Oh woah) sekai wa igai ni mo tanjun ni dekiteru no (dekiteru no) naisho da yo I’m just your biggest fan sou yo kono hoshi wa omoidoori (doori na no) futari nara nozomidoori mirai sae mo omitooshi (omitooshi) kanaete ageru ---- [http://pripara.wikia.com/wiki/One_Thousand_and_One_Nights,_Secret_Miyabi One Thousand and One Nights, Secret Miyabi] koko ni iru wa I’m genie for you boy (Come on) kimi mo kureba I’m genie for your wish (Come on) suki ni naru wa I’m genie for your dream motto nareba I’m genie for your world kuse ni naru wa ---- [http://pripara.wikia.com/wiki/Secret_Wonderful_Scope Secret Wonderful Scope] Hey, tell me what you need Tell me what you hope DJ, put it back on marude chikyuugi wo mawasu you ni (Oh) kiseki sae tejundoori (doori) romantikku ga hoshii nara kanaete ageru gutto kuru wa ---- CYALUME CHANGE!!! (tada kimi wa negai sae sureba) kono mune wo kogasu Music (sou jiyuu ni naritai) hajimari wa Automatic (tada kimi wa negai sae sureba) tada hitori kimi wa Magic (mou hanaretakunai yo) kanaete hoshii koko ni iru wa I’m genie for you boy kimi mo kureba I’m genie for your wish (Hey baby) suki ni nareba I’m genie for your dream (Boy aha) motto nareba I’m genie for your world kitto naru wa (Woah) I’m genie for you boy suki ni nareba I’m genie for your wish kuse ni naru wa Categoría:Live Categoría:Paruru Live Categoría:B6L Categoría:TIC5 Categoría:CandySweetty